Fate's Bonding Scenes
by CeliaEquus
Summary: Companion piece to 'Fate Has a Twisted Sense of Humour'. Basically, the bonding scenes, plus random extra scenes which were requested. I make no apologies. Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers, or any other Marvel thingummies, nor am I making money from this. STORY BEING DELETED BY MARCH 2016. SEE AUTHOR PROFILE FOR DETAILS.
1. Victor Creed x Phil Coulson

**Warning, I guess: animalistic sex. I mean, c'mon. It's Victor Creed. This scene has been on my mind ever since I wrote the original chapter. And since people also wanted to see the others' reactions…**

"Victor Creed x Phil Coulson"

_Creed scented him, his dark eyes growing impossibly darker._

"_One more chance to back out," he said, sliding a nail up Phil's thigh to the elastic waistband of his underwear. Phil swallowed, breathed in and out, and let go._

"_Mate me."_

Victor growled. He severed the sides of Phil's underwear and tore them off. Then he lifted Phil's hips, knees hooked over his shoulders, and dived in. Phil gasped as Victor licked him open with an impossibly long tongue. He fisted the hay in his hands and whimpered. Leaving Phil's legs where they were, Victor wrapped one hand around Phil's erection, and reached down to press the fingers of his other hand against Phil's lips.

"Suck," he said, before returning to his ministrations. Phil suckled enthusiastically, tongue moving around Victor's fingers and getting them wet. Thoughts of a knot kept whirring through his head. He rocked his hips, shivering, and groaned as Victor wrung an orgasm out of him. The fingers were pulled out of his mouth, and his hips were lowered back to the hay.

"Victor," he whined.

"You want more." It wasn't a question, but he answered anyway.

"Yes. Please."

Victor stripped down, throwing his clothes out of the way. Phil cocked his legs apart when prompted, and Victor began to stretch him with his large, wet fingers. He lifted Phil's right leg and laved his soulmark, causing tingles to shoot up Phil's spine.

"Oh God, yes," he whispered.

"Mine is the only name you'll ever speak in bed."

"Well, we're not in bed," Phil said cheekily. Victor dug his nails into Phil's flesh, and he cried out, jerking at the sweet edge of pain.

"Only mine," Victor said. Phil nodded rapidly.

"Yours," he said. "Victor. Victor, please. Mate me. You said you wanted to. All fours, remember?"

Victor chuckled lowly. "That was before I realised the position we had to be in to bond."

"You… you really want to bond with me?"

"No one else." He licked from the crook of Phil's knee and all the way to the top of his inner thigh. "Fate gave you to me. I'm gonna take advantage of that."

"You'll knot me? You promise?"

"Knot you, bond you, make you _scream_ for more." He leaned down, his nose touching Phil's. "You'll be addicted to me."

Phil shook his head. "I already am."

He had no warning before Victor thrust in. Damn good thing he'd been prepared. Well, almost enough. Victor's nostrils flared, but he didn't mention any blood, and Phil felt nothing but pleasure. He keened, and Victor silenced him with a kiss. Most of the taste had been washed away on Phil's leg, but there was still a hint of saltiness. It wasn't as bad as Phil thought it would, and he let Victor taste every inch of his mouth while he hooked his ankles behind Victor's back. The mutant wrapped his arms around Phil's torso and held him close, before moving on to nibbling his neck.

"Oh, G… ah. V-Victor. _Please_…"

"My bitch." He thrust harder. Phil cried. "Always mine."

Phil scrabbled, scratched long lines down Victor's back. Victor snarled, hips moving faster. He detangled Phil's legs and hooked the right one over his elbow. Their soulmarks met and Victor dug his teeth into the skin over Phil's collarbone. He lapped at the wound while Phil clenched around him.

"Knot me, please!"

"Relax, Phil," Victor murmured. "It'll go in easier."

Phil inhaled, then exhaled slowly. He kept it even, despite the glow and warmth of the soulbond beginning to flare. In a swift move, Victor pushed all the way in. Something lodged him there, an actual canine knot, and Phil screamed and came again as Victor finished, flooding his insides. He bit and sucked bruise after bruise onto Phil's chest and neck, rocking into each spurt and making Phil sob as the pleasure overwhelmed him.

It was everything he'd wanted since he hit puberty, and had never been able to find with anyone else. The bond was throbbing warm beneath his skin, and tears poured from his eyes.

"Did I hurt you?" Victor said, stroking his cheeks.

"N-no. Just… so much."

"Too much?"

Phil hummed. "I'll get used to it. I _want_ to."

Victor growled softly, soothingly. He teased the skin just under Phil's ear. Phil stroked the scratch marks on Victor's back, and drew his hand back. There was a hint of blood.

"I hurt you," he said.

"I liked it."

Phil sighed. "You're the bad guy."

"You said you're mine."

"I am…"

"You're a bad guy's bitch."

He scowled. "Not a bitch."

"Bitches get knotted."

Well, that was a hard one to deny. And the rock solid evidence kept Victor pressed against his prostate, making it difficult to keep his head with each tiny movement of their hips. Phil whimpered, and tugged Victor's mouth down to meet his. He bit his soulmate's lower lip, relishing the dig of claws that earned him.

"If you're such a good guy, go back to them," Victor said. "They'll turn me away, but they'll probably take you back. It's not your fault that a blood-thirsty beast is your soulmate. If…" He swivelled his hips, and Phil jerked weakly in his grasp. It was almost like he was riding one continuous, weak orgasm. "You think you can live without this."

"No." Phil kissed him fiercely, and pulled back panting. "Don't leave me. No one's ever…"

"Satisfied you?"

"Wanted me. Not the way you do."

He felt Victor's anger flare through their bond. It was comforting.

"They're idiots," he said. "But no one will ever want you as much as I do."

"You've never aged—"

"Don't think about that. Think about everything we'll do together."

Phil stared at him, filling with despair. "I can't be the bad guy. I've fought all my life to protect innocent people and take out the villains of this world."

"Which you would've done to me," Victor said. It was true; Phil couldn't deny it. "You won't make that choice. Tell me your enemies, help me find them. We'll deal with them together. I'll show you how to dole out justice."

"I don't know whether I can be like you."

"You can't. But you can learn from me." His knot was growing smaller, which Phil mourned. He wanted it inside him for much longer. "I'll open your eyes to the instincts you keep hidden under a suit and tie. Everything you want to unleash, every lingering piece of anger, we can dish out as punishment to the people you hate. Think of it, Phil." His eyes were alight with golden fire. "I'll take care of you in every way. All you have to do is tell me the next person on the list, and we can put an end to them. Then I'll fuck you so hard we'll break furniture and you'll just _beg_ for me until you can't speak anymore. Because you're _mine_, and you want everything I can give to you."

"Victor." Damnit, he was getting hard again, and Victor was pulling out. Phil grumbled, and clutched onto his arms.

"Phil, Phil, Phil." Victor dotted his chest with kisses, blessing each darkened bruise. "I don't think you noticed one important thing." He lunged straight back in, and Phil howled. "I don't tire easy."

_Fuck_, yes.

* * *

_Three months later_

"You just _left_ him there?" Skye said incredulously.

"Couldn't tear `em apart," Wolverine said over his shoulder, searching through the kitchen cabinets for food. "That'd be cruel. And dangerous."

"Coulson's in too deep," May said, tapping her fingers on the counter as her soulmate flitted around. "They keep renewing the bond."

"Victor's not hurting Coulson," Wolverine said. "Not in any way he doesn't beg for, at least." Skye blushed at what he was implying.

"My only concern," May said, and wasn't that a lie, "is that he'll never be the same again. If you'd seen the way they were ripping apart the HYDRA agents…" She nearly shivered. Wolverine stroked her shoulder.

"I'll distract you from it later," he said. May scowled at him, opening her mouth to tell him off for belittling the situation in that way. But then she saw the way he looked her up and down with definite appreciation, and quickly snapped her mouth shut when she remembered how he 'distracted' her last time.

"So Agent's not coming back," Tony said from the coffee machine. "That's what you're saying, right?"

"Not coming back _yet_," Wolverine said. "Told us they would one day. An' remember what he started to say after he made that promise?"

May sighed. "That he feels better than he has since TAHITI."

"An' remember what I suggested?"

"What'd he suggest?" Skye said. May smiled wryly.

"That we take out their targets first," she said. "To bring Phil back to us faster, and stop these… these _slaughters_."

* * *

It'd started after Phil admitted to loving Victor. His soulmate was suddenly leading swifter kills and dragging Phil to bed much sooner. He became obsessed with knotting Phil, which Phil had no problem with. Except the times when Victor was too gentle; he didn't mind tenderness in moderation, but he wasn't made of porcelain, damnit!

"Harder," he whined. "C'mon, Victor. Sweetheart, please."

"Won't hurt you, Phil."

He growled, using his free leg to yank Victor further inside. The knot caught when Victor tried to pull out again, and Phil nipped at his ear. Victor grabbed Phil's neck with his teeth and held him down as he pumped inside, filling his mate and triggering his climax. Phil screamed, dragging his nails down Victor's back. He inhaled through his ravaged throat as Victor continued to rub against every sensitive part inside of him.

"Yes, yes, yes," he whispered. "Please, more. Victor." He hissed as his neck was released, and was pleased with the iron-tinged kiss. He licked his blood out of Victor's mouth as he relished the throb of their soulmarks.

"Do you think being so deeply bonded to a mutant will change you?" Victor asked, rubbing Phil's scar. It had begun to heal, not that Phil had noticed.

"Why would it?"

"It's our souls which've been tied together, Phil."

He smirked. "Not the only thing that's tied, Victor." He deliberately tightened around the knot, and Victor ground against him, causing Phil's eyes to roll back in his head.

It continued like that. Phil couldn't complain about being taken so often. Someone seemed to be crossing off the same people Phil and Victor had been targeting, which gave them more time in bed together. The more frequently Victor bred him, the more Phil's inner animal purred contentedly, and the healthier he felt. Not that Victor would let him do anything especially extraneous. He couldn't help feeling suspicious.

"What do you think would change about me?" he asked one night. Victor was cuddling him from behind, hand stroking Phil's stomach. The hand paused, and then resumed as he kissed Phil's earlobe.

"Your old injuries have almost disappeared," he said.

"Is that why you insist on bonding with me so much? Because you're healing past wounds?"

"That's the reason for the bonding."

"But not the sex."

"That's… for another reason."

Phil found out a few weeks later.

"Victor, what _hell_ did you do to me, you asshole?"

* * *

**Implications are fun. No more sequels, though. Hey, there was not-smut in this as well! Aren't you proud of me? But my gods, what a chapter to start with…**

**Please review!**


	2. Bucky Barnes x Jemma Simmons x Logan

"Bucky Barnes x Jemma Simmons x Logan"

Jemma considered calling her parents to tell them that she'd found her soulmates, and who they were. She certainly suggested it to Bucky and Logan

"We won't end up bonding if you ask them for permission," Logan said. "We're not exactly the poster boys for ideal soulmates. No parent in their right mind—"

"But you kept me safe," she said. "You're my soulmates. They'll understand."

"Much as I hate to suggest tricking your family," Bucky murmured into her ear, "maybe it'd be easier if they were presented with a fait accompli?"

"Look at you, usin' fancy terms like 'fait accompli'," Logan said, grinning. Bucky stuck his tongue out.

"I know another foreign phrase," Bucky said. He ran his hands up Jemma's waist and cupped her breasts. She pressed into the touch, moaning. "Ménage a trois."

"Yes, please," she said.

"You wouldn't prefer to wait—?"

"No. Nope. Thank you. I'd like to…"

"Go to bed?" Logan said, stroking her knees.

"Well." She looked at him, and then Bucky, from beneath her eyelashes. "I thought you said that we wouldn't be restricted just to a bed."

Logan pulled her into his lap. Jemma squeaked.

"Lookin' forward to you makin' more-a those noises, Jemma," he growled. Then he covered her mouth with his, kissing her deeply as her cupped her behind. She felt a strange tingle where their soulmarks must have been close, and wrapped her arms and legs around him as he stood up, still kissing her. Bucky must have been leading them through to the bedroom, because they didn't bump into any furniture. Logan pushed her to the door, grinding against her, until he lowered her to the floor and nudged her into Bucky's arms. Naked Bucky's arms. He must have stripped quickly along the way.

"Y' don't need t' think much at all, doll," he said, helping her undress. She wasn't sure that his wandering hands made things any faster; but she couldn't complain when she looked up and saw Logan lounging in the middle of the bed, hands crossed behind his head and not at all ashamed of his nudity. She greedily looked him over, and then Bucky, who grinned cockily at her. "Like whatcha see?"

Jemma nodded, unable to speak. Soon she was as bare as her soulmates, and Bucky kissed her as he led her to the bed. He pressed her down into the covers, and she felt two pairs of hands on her skin. She traded kisses between stubble and clean-shaven, growing wetter at the way they manoeuvred her without any effort. Even the metal was an interesting contrast, one she was looking forward to exploring in many different ways. Starting in bed. She grabbed Bucky's left hand and sucked on two of the fingers. It just tasted like metal, very smooth. The joints were flawless, and she wondered what it would be like having them inside her, stretching her to take both of them.

The thought made her light-headed. Bucky moaned, and she met his eyes.

"Do you have much feeling in it?" she asked.

"_Yes_."

"I see."

"Didn't know I could get _that_ kinda feelin' from it, though."

"And what about you, Logan?" she said, looking over her shoulder. He was massaging her inner thighs, slowly getting closer to the juncture between her legs, raising the tension in her body oh so slowly. "Your claws. Do they have feeling?"

"Only enough for me to feel `em slice."

"May I see them? If it doesn't hurt—"

He extended the claws instantly, and Jemma ran a finger along the flat of a blade. She leaned in and licked it. Nothing; it was as though it hadn't gone through skin at all, and she was absolutely intrigued.

They retracted a second later, and she saw the dark look in Logan's eyes.

"I'm sorry," she hurried to say. "I only wanted to—"

"Too dangerous for you, girlie. An' me. I didn't know they could feel… that, either."

"Oh! How fascinating."

"If you're still in scientist mode, we haven't done enough to switch off your brain," Bucky said. Some silent communication between them had Logan pulling Jemma backwards into his lap and propping her legs open. Bucky dipped his head between her legs and began to taste her. She jerked in Logan's grasp, but couldn't move. At all. Both men held her like clamps, and the revelation that they really could do anything to her was somewhat mind-blowing. She whimpered as Logan's lethal hands played with her breasts, kneading and tweaking as both of them reduced her to a mess of quivers and pleading.

"That's more like it," Logan said. "Been wantin' t' do this since before we even said goodbye."

"I didn't even bother… with fantasising," Jemma said, panting. "Knew I could… never do justice… to what might happen." She arched and cried out as Bucky brought her to the edge and knocked her over. She slumped in Logan's grasp, feeling boneless, and let her soulmates move her into the centre of the bed and lie her down.

"That was fun," Bucky said, and he wiped his mouth. She stared at it, wanting a taste, but fully aware that she wouldn't be able to move again for about ten minutes. He noticed her look and bent down to kiss her. She lapped up every trace she could find, savouring the flavour of herself mixed with something unique to Bucky Barnes. She raised a hand to cup his cheek, and only got as far as his waist before she had to give up.

"We've worn her out," Logan remarked.

"We have indeed," Bucky said, drawing back. Jemma frowned. "Guess she's too tired t' play anymore."

"No," she whined. "I can. Just… give me a moment."

"We'll have to play with each other `til then," Logan said.

Bucky gave him a feral grin, then pounced. Jemma watched, virtually breathless, as the men finally had the chance to give in and do everything they'd wanted to do during the war, and couldn't. She managed to drag herself back against the pillows, more than content to watch large hands running over muscular chests, thighs, arms, everywhere. They were hungry in the way they kissed, Bucky occasionally whimpering, and Logan growling when Bucky fisted a hand in his hair. Jemma was quite sure she'd stopped breathing, and decided that it wasn't necessary in the grand scheme of things. She could watch this forever, and dragged a hand between her legs. It was obvious what she would be working with, and knew that it was important to stretch herself and reduce the chance of injury. The most effective way to bond would be if they were all touching each other as much as possible, and not just their soulmarks. Sex wasn't necessary to bond, but it created the strongest tie between soulmates when they shared something intimate like that. Besides, who was she to turn down sex with the two hottest men she had ever met, who just happened to be hers?

"Reckon she's got the energy to go again?" Bucky said. They both looked at Jemma, who should have been embarrassed to be caught playing with herself.

"How else am I supposed to take both of you at the same time?" she asked.

They eyed her, suddenly serious.

"You definitely want to bond with us?" Logan said. "We're a lot, we know that. If some part of you thinks it's a bad idea, say so now, or you're not leaving this room un-bonded."

Jemma looked between them.

"The safe-word is butterfly," she said. "Agreed?"

"Yep," Logan said.

"Definitely," Bucky said.

"Good. Then please fuck me."

Bucky pounced, pressing her into the mattress and sucking a bruise onto her collarbone that none of her shirts would be able to hide. He trailed robotic fingers down her body, cold pinpricks of sensation that made her shiver, before thrusting a digit into her. Jemma arched up with a shocked cry, clutching his wrist in place when he tried to withdraw it.

"You like that?" he asked, his pupils heavily dilated. "You want more?"

"Uh-huh," she said, nodding frantically. She groaned as he began to stretch her with the unyielding metal. Her pitch rose when Logan sucked one nipple, then the other, teasing them with his stubble and make it even more difficult to concentrate.

"Don't have t' concentrate," he whispered, before dipping his tongue into her navel. "We'll take care-a you, sweetheart. Just feel."

"But… want to…"

"It'll be a pleasure for us, doll," Bucky said. Jemma had lost count of how many fingers he was using to prepare her. His hand was getting warmer, adjusting to her heat, and any burn she felt was negligible.

"Please." Her hips jerked as his thumb applied pressure to her clit. "Oh, please!"

"Reckon she's ready yet?" Logan asked.

"I think so." Bucky wiped his hand on the bed sheets.

Jemma knew there was something she was supposed to be remembering, but her soulmates had driven it completely out of her mind. It clicked when she saw them rolling condoms onto each other, with a few pecking kisses.

"Later," Bucky promised, cupping Logan's cheek. The mutant's eyes closed, for a second, and then he opened them to glance at Jemma. He smirked.

"Better wait `til she's awake, or she's gonna lecture us for not lettin' her watch," he said. Jemma chose not to dignify that with an answer.

"Tony told me you were getting prepared," she said. "Is that what he meant?"

"Yep," Bucky said, moving her away from the pillows. He sat back against the head of the bed and pulled her into his arms, facing away. "This is gonna take a bit of choreography."

"We'll get used to it," she said. Logan knelt in front of them and held out his hands. Bucky gave Jemma a boost so that she could straddle Logan's lap, and she gasped as the soulmarks brushed against each other. Bucky knelt up behind her while Logan kept her in place, then lifted her by the hips.

"Logan's going in first," Bucky said.

"Can't you both—"

"We discussed this possibility," Logan said. "Now hold still."

He lowered Jemma, filling her, and she rested her head on his shoulder. It was a snug fit, but she knew she could take more, and raised and lowered her hips experimentally. Her heart raced, and Logan kissed her ferociously. She felt Bucky's chuckle from her back to her chest, and whined.

"Please," she said. "Please, Bucky. I need…"

Logan held her still, keeping only his tip inside. She inhaled through her teeth as Bucky pressed in alongside him. It was slow going, and she was grateful that she had two strong men to steady her. It seemed never-ending, Jemma's brain completely breaking down, until she was resting on their laps with trembling legs and breathless keens.

"Are we hurtin' you?" Bucky asked, his voice as tight as she felt. "Say somethin', or we pull out."

"No!" She knew she was digging her nails into Logan's shoulders, but he wasn't complaining. "Stay. Don't… don't move."

"Won't have to move much," Logan said. She felt his arms moving, and knew the moment all six soulmarks met. It's as though their hearts began to beat in concert, and heat spread from her lower back and inner left thigh through the rest of her body. Bucky clamped his jaw on the side of her neck. Jemma relaxed, and started to move up and down. It was overwhelming, and she wrapped an arm around the back of Logan's neck.

"Not gonna last long," Bucky murmured. "So fuckin' tight, doll. Jemma. Y' feel so good. Wanna do this forever."

"Yes," she whispered. "So much. More. Please."

"Want more, baby?" Logan said. She nodded, whimpering. "Then hold on."

It really didn't take long. The soulbond continued to sing beneath their skin. Multiple messy kisses were traded as Bucky and Logan tugged her down faster. Jemma wasn't even sure when her orgasm hit. Her body stiffened and her muscles clamped down, but her mind didn't clear until she stopped shaking. Her soulmates were still moving hard inside her, and she let herself drift for awhile longer. They jerked inside her, and she wished she could feel more, but she understood the dangers of unsafe sex. It meant a great deal that they had everything covered. They withdrew carefully, one at a time, until she felt unbearably empty.

"There's another bedroom on this floor," Logan said. "Easier'n changin' the sheets."

"Can't move," Jemma complained. "You've shagged me very nearly senseless."

"We _did_ shag you senseless," Bucky said. "I was worried for a minute there. Thought we'd broken your brain."

"Merely dented it temporarily."

"At least your mouth's workin' again," Logan said, grinning. "That's a good sign."

"We'll carry you," Bucky said, and he lifted her from the bed. Jemma held onto him, her head lolling back, as they took her to the guest bedroom. Why a guest suite had a spare bedroom was beyond her; she chalked it up to Tony Stark being Tony Stark.

It was nice to lie in a dry bed, though it felt very cold until her soulmates lay either side of her. Somehow, they arranged themselves so their marks were all touching again, strengthening the tie between them. Stronger than any marriage bond. Jemma smiled tiredly, echoing the happiness she felt from her companions.

The pillow was so terribly soft. She decided to rest for a little while, until her soulmates were ready to go again. Just… just a little while…

* * *

Jemma woke to a bottle of coloured water being shoved in her face.

"I loathe that," she said, pushing it away.

"You need your energy."

So it wasn't a dream. She shifted back against the pillow so that she was sitting up, and then accepted the energy bar Logan handed to her. Bucky frowned, so she accepted the bottle from him and forced herself to drink. She was thirstier than she'd realised, and drained a good third or so before she remembered to come up for breath. Her soulmates bugged her into finishing everything they gave her, before finally pulling her into their arms.

"How d'you feel, doll?" Bucky asked, his lips brushing her ear. She kissed him gently.

"Wonderful," she said. She turned and kissed Logan as well. "Exhausted."

"Sore?" Logan said.

"…A little bit. In a good way." She winced slightly. "Perhaps I should wait awhile before we…"

"Yes, because we were gonna ravish you as soon as you woke up," Bucky said dryly.

"Well…" She drew it out, looking them both over. "There's nothing to say that you can't ravish each _other_."

Logan was the first to move, yanking Bucky into his arms. It pleased Jemma that he didn't even wait. She hugged her legs, rested her chin on her knees, and enjoyed the show. Bucky was soon on his back, Logan moving over him as they attacked each other's mouths. It was intense, no doubt built up over years of being apart, and she squirmed as Logan took them both in hand. Bucky's right hand was buried in his hair, left hand on Logan's back, and he cried out beautifully as he came. Logan followed soon, ravaging Bucky's neck as he growled.

"Next time I'm comin' inside you," he promised. Bucky moaned.

"Yes," he said. "_Fuck_ yes. I thought about it. During the war. Hated that we couldn't, even though we were soulmates."

"Want you inside me, too."

"Mmm…"

Jemma still felt sore, and likely would for a few hours, perhaps longer. But she licked her lips nonetheless as her soulmates kissed tenderly, unaware of just how glorious they looked, entangled together as they were.

She was very lucky indeed.

* * *

**Yeah, she **_**is**_** lucky, and I would give nearly anything to be in her position. Because, my **_**gods**_**, that would be… I have no words. Author is currently wordless.**

**Except (and you know what's coming)…**

**Please review!**


	3. Tony Stark x Victor von Doom

"Tony Stark x Victor von Doom"

_As soon as the doors opened again, Tony was racing through to his bedroom. He skidded into the doorframe in his enthusiasm, and began to strip._

"_Seriously, no foreplay," he said as Victor stood up from the bed. "Just minimal prep. I wanna feel this the rest of the weekend."_

"_You'll feel it everywhere," Victor said, peeling off his clothing with much more finesse._

"_Including my hip joints?" Tony said. "I'm bendier now, and I'm not gonna risk losing you a second time."_

"_Never again. I will always know how to find you."_

Victor reached out and yanked Tony close. Their lips met, and never left each other while they finished undressing. Victor pressed Tony into the covers, still kissing him hungrily. Tony whined softly, cupping his soulmate's face. He tilted his head, and Victor kissed him deeper. One hand sneaked between Tony's legs and brushed over his hole.

"Where do you keep your supplies?" Victor murmured.

"Nightstand. There."

While Victor fetched the lube and a condom, Tony shoved the blankets out from under him. He did a few leg stretches, and yelped when a wet finger wriggled inside him.

"Little warning?" he said. Victor smirked.

"You were not paying attention, were you?" he asked.

"I need to be flexible," Tony said. He shivered at the coolness, even as Victor's fingers – two now, or three? – warmed to him. He closed his eyes with a smile. "That's it. Keep doin' that, Victor."

"Do you recall my promise to find something to keep you stretched for me all the time?"

"Yeah."

"You have been using something like that, haven't you?"

Tony flushed with embarrassment. "Box, bottom of my wardrobe."

"After I have come inside you—"

"But you got a condom out."

"I am giving you the option, Tony."

He stroked Victor's cheek. "That's sweet of you."

"Which would you prefer?"

"Bareback, but we'd better not. I wanna get tested first. Just to be on the safe side."

"Sensible," Victor said. "However, I would like to keep you ready for me."

"Yep," Tony said. "I see a lot more yoga happening in the future."

"May I watch?"

"I'll insist on it."

"Good." Victor smiled softly as Tony began to thrust down onto his fingers. "You look beautiful."

"I probably look sweaty and red."

"Beautiful."

"Why, because you're making me look that way?"

"Yes." Victor finally removed his fingers and pulled on protection. He slicked himself up, leaned over Tony, and began to inch his way in. Tony shivered.

"More," he said, clutching onto Victor's upper arms. "Please…"

"You're as impatient as you were last time," Victor remarked. He pushed Tony's legs wider, his eyes growing at the easy flexibility. Tony smirked, and tightened around him.

"Yeah, baby," he said. "The power of yoga."

"Remind me to thank Dr. Banner tomorrow. Or the next day. Whenever I let you out of this room."

"Good thing we've got all we need on this floor."

"All I need is you."

Tony snorted. "You old sap." Victor thrust in the rest of the way, and Tony threw his head back, arching up with a hiss. "_Yes_, please. More of that."

With a wicked grin, Victor began to move. He gripped Tony's hips, running his fingers over the joints and digging his fingers in to feel them. Tony moaned, and curled his legs around Victor's back. He raised his hips to meet his soulmate's thrusts, and tried to tug him down into a kiss.

"Not until we're bonding," Victor said, avoiding his mouth. "Consider it incentive."

"Now I know why you're a supervillain."

"Because I won't kiss you until our soulmarks meet? How petty I am."

Tony gritted his teeth as Victor brushed that sensitive spot inside. He tried to chase the feeling, but Victor was more interested in pulling one of Tony's legs from his back. It was his right leg, the one with the soulmark, and Tony groaned as Victor stopped moving, and held him down with one strong hand.

"I don't want you to hurt yourself," he said quietly. Tony shut up, appreciating the thoughtful gesture. He relaxed his leg, allowing the crook to rest on Victor's left arm as support while he raised his foot and hooked his ankle over Victor's shoulder. They were so close. With a little twist, Tony hoisted his knee from Victor's arm and let the entirety of his leg lie up his soulmate's body.

"There," he said. Victor waited for him to adjust before pressing forward again. The soulmarks were close to meeting, but not quite there.

Then Victor leaned down, and Tony whimpered at the pressure as his leg was folded back to his own torso. He lowered his other leg, and the angle caused Victor to sink deeper inside. When he was close enough to kiss, the soulmarks finally met. Light and warmth surged at the connection, and Tony realised that Victor was finally kissing him again. He opened himself up to everything, absolutely everything, and held his soulmate close as the tie was forged. He cried out when Victor began to torture that sweet spot again, and stars burst behind his eyes as everything became too much, way too much, and he reached his climax. He vaguely registered Victor swearing, and grinding into him. Tony nearly sobbed, did, in fact, start crying, and hated himself for getting so emotional. He was like this last time, too.

"It's alright," Victor murmured, and he kissed Tony all over the face. "You can cry. Let it out."

"I love you."

"Oh, Tony."

"I do, Victor."

He stroked Tony's side. The longer they stayed like this the first time, the stronger the bond would be. "I love you, too. Let me know when you get tired of this position."

"Someone I don't think there'll be an ache, even if we stayed like this for a year."

"That would be impractical."

"Asshole. You know what I mean."

"That doesn't mean I won't tease."

Tony studied his face, absently wiping away tears. "I could kill Stane all over again for doing this to us. Think what we could've _achieved_ together."

"I do not see how he could have thought I would be a negative influence on you," Victor said, frowning.

"He didn't want me to have any support at all, except for him. I'm just pissed that I was taken in like that."

"You were not the only one," Victor murmured. "We were both too stubborn."

"I love you."

"You said that before."

"Is there a limit on how many times I can say it?" Tony clenched around Victor's soft length. "Because I'm thinking that anything like that would be illegal."

Victor laughed. He kissed Tony again, deepening it quickly. As the minutes passed, the bond became stronger, until Tony could feel it in every inch of his body. He could feel Victor, too, feel him inside Tony, around him, covering him. It was amazing. His emotions became clearer, until he could sense Victor's happiness, disbelief, hope, _love_. It was one thing to hear it; it was another thing entirely to _feel_ the emotion. He was terrified of losing this, and initiated the next kiss. He could feel Victor growing hard inside him again, and rode him gently, desperate not to separate their soulmarks just yet.

"Careful," Victor whispered into Tony's mouth.

"Didn't I say I wanted to feel this tomorrow?"

"The rest of the weekend, you said."

"Please come inside me again."

"Nowhere else, sweetheart."

Tony grinned, joy overwhelming him. He was approaching orgasm again from that simple sentence.

"I like that," he said. "That's a good nickname."

"Merely a term of endearment."

"I like it anyway."

* * *

Elsewhere, the Avengers were discussing this development.

"Do you think he'll move to Latveria?" Steve said. Bruce shrugged.

"Can you see Doom working as an Avenger?" he asked.

"Not really."

"I'd say not at all. They could visit each other – they have the necessary money and resources – and it would be easier for Tony to live there than the other way around. But I think we're in for a long honeymoon period, so they probably won't be making plans for awhile."

"It sounds like they've kind of… earned it," Clint said, and he winced. "Can't believe I'm saying that, but things would've been different for them."

"Our history would be different," Natasha pointed out.

"Yeah, but they have a lot of time to make up for. Maybe we should send them back to Latveria tomorrow? The rest of us have to live here, you know."

"The soundproofing appears to be functional," JARVIS said.

"Even I can't hear it, which is a good thing," Steve said.

"It may be audible on your floor, Captain Rogers."

"…I'm sleeping down here tonight."

* * *

**Always end with a note of comedy. Always. `Tis of the utmost importance!**

**Uh, yeah. Anyone got a request for the next bonding scene you want to see? I'm going through the ones where I've actually stated in-chapter where the soulmarks are located (so I don't have to think up places), maybe a femmeslash one? I've been thinking Jemma/Natasha. I've never written female/female smut before, not that I remember (and I think I'd remember), so you'd have to bear with me.**

**Please review!**


	4. Jemma Simmons x Natasha Romanov

"Jemma Simmons x Natasha Romanov"

"Nice," Natasha said, looking over her new SHIELD uniform. It wasn't as form-fitting as the last one; whatever material they'd come up with, it was breathable, moveable, but didn't cling like spandex, nor was the outfit designed to show off her… assets.

"I have a vested interest," Jemma said, tugging at the fabric an unnecessary amount, but Natasha permitted it, smiling.

"In what?" she asked.

"In keeping my beautiful soulmate covered up," the scientist replied, returning to stand in front of Natasha. "SHIELD is smaller now. No seducing targets anymore; it's all about going in and taking out the enemy. Besides. Lovely as your breasts are—"

"Thank you."

"They're mine to look at now. And your face is beautiful enough to catch anyone's attention." She cupped Natasha's cheeks gently. "I'm terribly lucky. And… I wish I could introduce you to my parents, but they…"

"Think you're dead."

"They probably don't, but it's too dangerous to let them know that I'm alive."

"I'm sorry, baby."

Jemma smiled sadly. "I wasn't sure I would ever find you. And instead… you found me."

"Only after I followed the bread crumbs left for me," Natasha admitted, playing with the ends of her soulmate's hair. "You're gorgeous and smart. I'm incredibly lucky, too."

"Most people would mention my intelligence first."

"Hey." Natasha brushed her lips over Jemma's. "Sometimes a girl wants to feel pretty more than she wants to feel clever."

"You're right," Jemma breathed.

"Speaking of breasts…"

"Y-yes?"

"Now that we know this fits me, why don't we remove it, and my lipstick, and then…"

"You want to bond with me? Really?"

"We could be separated any day," Natasha said, moving her lips to Jemma's jaw-line. "I need to know that I can find you again."

"And that I can find you."

"Oh, baby." Natasha nudged Jemma's head to tilt as she pressed small kisses down her neck. "If we led normal lives, or even just had the _time_, I'd take you on real dates for the proper length of time, then pledge to you, and then we could bond. But—"

"We could die at any moment," Jemma finished. "I know. Natasha." She hummed against Jemma's skin. "Shall I get the makeup remover while you undress?"

Natasha grumbled as she raised her head and met her soulmate's eyes. "I was hoping you could help me strip. Since you made these clothes yourself."

Jemma blushed.

* * *

"You know, I think she's lying," Steve said, going over the handwritten note the Black Widow had sent them after she disappeared with the essentials from her bedroom in Stark Tower. "Why wouldn't she tell us what she's doing?"

"Uh, because she's a _spy_?" Sam suggested.

"All she says is that she's met her soulmate, can be contacted during emergencies, and she'll let us know if she needs help, but that she's fighting HYDRA from another angle."

"Maybe she is?"

"No, no. If she'd _really_ met her soulmate, she'd introduce us. What if… what if her soulmate is _HYDRA_, and Natasha's working from the inside under the guise of being on her soulmate's side?"

"It wouldn't be the first time someone's done that."

"Yeah, but it was used against us before," Steve muttered.

"So we have to hope that it's gonna be used in our favour this time. Now sit down, and stop going over that letter before the paper wears through and the ink fades."

"They sure don't make paper and ink the way they used to."

"No," Sam said. "Now they make both in pretty colours."

Steve collapsed into the armchair opposite his friend.

"It's been _weeks_," he said.

"Three weeks. That's not even a month."

"It's under one-seventeenth of a year."

"Steve."

"But weeks!"

"Have you ever met your soulmate before?"

"Well… no…"

"So you don't know how powerful the pull might be. Hell, we were lucky she left a note and didn't just drop off the radar."

"This must be why we're friends," Steve said, staring at the ceiling as the letter fell from his hand. "You keep things in perspective for me."

"Now if you don't mind, I've got a meeting to get to. You gonna stop obsessing and try to accept the truth?"

"…I guess."

* * *

Natasha pressed Jemma into the mattress. After living in the luxury of Stark Tower, she'd feared that it would be hard to get used to thin mattresses again, not to mention the low thread counts, but old habits die hard, and she'd adjusted rapidly. Despite the teasing from Phil.

"Oh!" Jemma squeaked as Natasha nipped the soft skin just above her navel.

"I'll make the wait worth it, Jemma, I promise," she said.

"I trust you."

Those words meant more to her than any gold, and she swore that their first time together – and subsequent times – would be better than anything else Jemma had ever felt. She cupped Jemma's breasts, carefully massaging the skin as she licked and kissed her way between them, across Jemma's collarbone, up to her jaw, and then captured her lips. Whenever they met, there was a tingle emanating from her soulmark. Without the makeup, it was even stronger. Natasha was private by nature and by choice, and wanted to keep her soulmark hidden the way Jemma was able to; but sometimes it was worth going bare just to see the way her soulmate's eyes darkened with a possessive gleam when she saw her words on Natasha's lips.

"M-more," Jemma mumbled when Natasha lifted her head away and smirked at her.

"In a minute, baby," she said, running a hand up Jemma's right thigh to the juncture where it met her hips, and then dipped between her legs. Jemma arched with a cracked gasp, her hands clutching Natasha's shoulders. "You like that?"

"Y-yes. Very much."

"Good. Can I taste?"

"Taste?" Jemma's eyes widened as Natasha raised her hand and sucked her slick fingers into her mouth. Jemma moaned at the sight, slumping back on the bed.

"Sweet, just like you," Natasha remarked.

"You… you just did that."

"Jemma… how much experience do you have?"

"With other people, or just myself? In either case, the answer is very little. I tried to experiment with boys, but it didn't really interest me. And sex seems so terribly unhygienic."

"Fitz mentioned something about a cat's liver?"

"Oh, that _bloody_ cat. He'll never let it go!"

"The point is," Natasha said, looking over Jemma, "that sex is supposed to be beautiful and right between non-platonic soulmates. Assuming they want sex, that is. I've had to please men before, which hasn't been fun, and I've had sex for my own pleasure before, which was okay. But I know that it will be beautiful and right with _you_, because we're meant for each other. You were made for me, baby, and I won't let you down."

Jemma looked like she wanted to cry happy tears, and Natasha was content to let that happen. She crawled backwards and lowered her head between her soulmate's legs. Jemma whimpered as Natasha blew on her, the air in the room cool. She licked a stripe over Jemma's opening, prompting more sweet sounds and forcing her to hold the scientist's hips down.

"Oh please, Natasha!"

"I'll give you what you need. Just relax and enjoy. Or, if you can't relax, simply enjoy."

Jemma sounded like she was almost sobbing as Natasha licked and sucked and nibbled at her opening. A single finger slid in and probed, searching for the right spot until it was found. Jemma wound a leg around Natasha's lower back and she licked deeper, her nose occasionally bumping Jemma's clit as she kept up the pressure on that sensitive spot. There was a rush of liquid as Jemma came with a weak cry, her legs trembling either side of Natasha. She wiped her face, and dried her hand on the sheet. Then she crawled forward again and resumed stroking her soulmate's sides up to her breasts. Tearstains adorned Jemma's cheeks, and Natasha brushed a new tear away after it began to fall.

"Too much?" she asked. Jemma shook her head.

"Marvellous," she whispered. Then she pulled Natasha into a kiss, probably curious for a taste. Natasha grinded against her soulmate, pulling another musical moan from her.

"Let me know when you want to continue," she said.

"Can I… reciprocate?"

"Do you want to?"

"I want to make you happy."

"Giving oral isn't to everyone's taste."

"In a manner of speaking," Jemma replied. Natasha laughed.

"Yes," she said. "I'd like you to finger me while we bond, though."

"Don't I have to… while we…?"

"Sex isn't necessary to form a bond. It makes it stronger—"

"Which I want—"

"But we have hours in which to strengthen it through contact." She shrugged. "Sex is just the shortcut."

"A terribly pleasant shortcut."

Natasha narrowed her eyes. "If all I've got is 'marvellous' and 'terribly pleasant', clearly I need to step up my game."

"Wha—"

"If I do it right, especially while we bond, I expect to be able to leave you speechless."

Jemma swallowed, never breaking their eye contact. "What about you?"

"Making you happy will make me happy. I've been waiting your whole life for you; just the bonding itself will probably be more intense for me because of that. When you're born without a soulmark and have to wait, sometimes only a few years, sometimes much longer, it's… a magical experience. It means that someone has finally been sent out who'll be your perfect match." Jemma was still shedding the occasional tear, and she blinked rapidly. "I have terrible memories of most of my life, always having to cover my lips so that no one could exploit it, exploit this." Natasha gestured between them. "I will always worry about you, and I know you will worry about me."

"I will, I always will," Jemma said softly.

"But as long as we're both alive, we'll always have each other. And… just the fact that I received my soulmark while I was alive, and wasn't born with it? The process will be stronger. I'm only sorry that I've kissed so many other people when these lips are only for you."

"Please… can we bond now? I want to feel you come… come apart in my arms."

"Whatever you want, baby," she said, and she moved one of Jemma's hands between her legs. She rolled to the side, taking it with her, and guided her fingers inside. "Oh… that's it, Jemma. Just there. Slowly, now."

Of course, being a scientist and perfectionist made her soulmate a studious learner. They lay on their sides facing each other, Natasha keeping one foot on the bed so that her legs were cocked open. She moaned, thrusting her hips forward each time Jemma did something she found particularly enjoyable, until that ball of pleasure formed inside her and exploded. She shrieked, surprising both of them, and fell onto her back, panting for breath and damn glad she had such an intelligent woman in her bed.

"Wow," she said.

"I did well?"

"You… yeah. That was…" She was breathing heavily. "You're a natural, baby."

"Am I?" Jemma looked like the cat which had caught the cream. "Super."

"Let's bond now."

She pounced, and knelt above Jemma's hips. She propped herself up with her right hand, knowing her weight would be inclined that way, and trailed her left hand down.

"Not too sensitive?" she asked.

"No. I'm still tingling, but not as much."

"Good, although multiple orgasms are fun, so I've heard."

"I've heard that as well."

Natasha smiled down at her soulmate, and thrust her fingers inside the still-moist opening. Her smile turned sinful as Jemma's eyelashes fluttered. She felt less smug when two fingers entered her, and she nearly lost her balance. She locked her elbow in place, and then ducked her head down to suckle on Jemma's nipple. Their soulmarks met and grew warm. Both working towards making the other hit their climax first, Natasha and Jemma's arms flexed, and Jemma cried out as the bond formed, tearing through their bodies and intensifying the pleasure so much that both women came near simultaneously. Natasha felt herself clenching around what felt like three fingers, and continued to stroke Jemma's inner walls as they fluttered around her digits.

They stayed like that for a long time, Natasha silently thanking her excellent fighting stamina and arm muscles, because she held herself up without breaking. It was only when the lethargy of extreme satisfaction threatened to pull her under that she rolled to the side again and stared at the ceiling. She captured Jemma's left hand, which was dry, and they lay there with fingers entangled and heartbeats slowing to the same, safe rate.

"Well," Jemma said. "That was… a new experience."

"Get used to it, baby," Natasha said. "It's one we'll be repeating often."

"In which case we may need to find a way to muffle the sound. Not complete soundproofing, although I suppose we're safe together if we're… you know…"

"Sharing a room."

"Correct. Perhaps the walls are thick enough?"

"Do you want me to ask the others in the morning?"

"…Please do."

"And you're still talking. I really do need to step up my game."

* * *

**It would detract from the Simanov (BlackJem?) if I returned to Steve's worries about Natasha's disappearance, so this is where I'm leaving it.**

**Wow. My first female/female smut scene. What did you think?**

**Please review!**


	5. Alphonso Mackenzie x Steve Rogers

"Alphonso Mackenzie x Steve Rogers"

Mack was cool as a cucumber as he led Steve into his room. Steve was the clumsy one, stumbling into his soulmate's arms like a newborn foal.

"You gonna show me?" Steve asked.

"Show you what?"

"If you're strong enough to nail me up against the wall?"

"I did promise you that, didn't I?" Mack said, his low voice sending a thrum down Steve's spine. He slowly unbuttoned Steve's shirt. "You sure about this?"

"So fucking sure," Steve said. Mack raised his eyebrows. "Sorry. But everyone I've ever had a crush on… I was always smaller than them, until the serum. Then I just felt gangly and awkward. I wanna feel…"

"Like yourself again?"

"Yeah," he said, nodding, and he rested his head against Mack's chest. "My muscle mass… I don't know—"

"We'll find out," Mack said. He pushed Steve's shirt off and let it fall to the floor, then began to remove his own. "Wanna finish stripping, or d'you want me to do it? `Cause I'm cool with either."

A bit pink in the cheeks, Steve pulled off the rest of his clothes in a hurry. Mack was more sedate, and he watched his soulmate fidgeting as he retrieved lube and a condom.

"Feel like I'm gonna explode," Steve muttered.

"That's the ultimate goal, babe."

"You mean…? Oh." He coughed. "No, not like that."

Mack rolled on the condom, then approached Steve.

"Want me to do this part for you?" he asked

"N-no. I can do it."

"You wanna sit down?"

Steve winced sheepishly. "Probably best."

Mack sat beside Steve, stroking his chest as Steve stretched himself out with little whines and gasps. His pink lips were parted, and Mack couldn't help but kiss him, Steve's heartbeat rapid beneath his hand.

"Always thought I'd wait until I'd been through some kinda ceremony," Steve murmured against Mack's lips. "Now I understand why people didn't wait. Thought it was just `cause of the war, but it's not. It's… it's this itch under the skin, and it gets better when I touch you, but it's still there and I just want you _everywhere_."

"Coulson wouldn't be happy about that. Seems he's already pissed about Stark and Fitz being soulmates."

"Okay, why are we talking about the director at a time like this?" Steve said. "Because that's not making me feel any better, Mack."

He chuckled, slicked himself up, and then helped Steve stand. The soldier wiped his hands on a tissue and threw it out, then stepped closer to Mack and tilted his chin up. Couldn't get a better invitation than that. Mack pushed him against the wall, and Steve yanked him in for another, hungrier kiss. Mack lifted one of Steve's legs, held it against him, and tentatively tested the soldier's weight. Seemed like being a mechanic was gonna come in handy in the bedroom, because he hefted Captain America up. Steve yelped, grabbed Mack's shoulders, and arched against him.

"Oh God, that's it," he hissed. "Been waitin' for that."

"Can you hold on?" Mack asked. Steve nodded, and wrapped his legs around Mack's waist. Their soulmarks brushed lightly, but Mack chose to concentrate on nestling between Steve's legs. He rubbed his tip around until he found the spot, and then pushed in gently. Steve whimpered, and Mack paused. But Steve shook his head.

"Keep goin', Mack," he said. "Please. I can take it."

"Sure?"

"Need it hard. Need t' feel it. Please, Mack, please."

Mack thrust the rest of the way, as hard as he could, and Steve gasped and tightened, coming between them already.

"You alright?"

"I'm okay! Just keep goin'."

Rocking in the rest of the way, Mack watched Steve's little smile of bliss. He grabbed his soulmate's hands and held them against the wall above his head in one hand. Steve's eyes darkened immediately, his breaths growing heavier and more erratic, and Mack used his free hand to pin Steve in place. Then he took over, ploughing in and out, grinding every time he hit the spot that made Steve jerk in his grasp. A definite heat began at the base of his spine, and he realised that that's where their soulmarks were meeting.

"Mack, please! Please, don't stop!"

"That's right, baby, take it," Mack whispered. By now he really was pounding Steve into the wall, dragging another orgasm out of him and adding to the wetness on their chests. "Fit just right on my cock. You feel that, don't you?"

"Made to fit," Steve said. "So deep. _Mmm_." He kissed Mack again, sucking his tongue, and any control Mack had left completely fled. He bit Steve's lower lip, ran his hand around to Steve's lower back, then pulled a few inches away from the wall. Without proper support, Steve slid down further, pushing Mack as deep as he could go, and bringing them both to climax. The bond flared strongly, and Mack let go of Steve's hands to hold onto him. Steve slung his arms around Mack's shoulders, the tremors in his body obvious this close, and the emotion strong across their bond. Eventually, Mack carried Steve to the bed, and was concerned when he saw the tears pouring down his soulmate's cheeks.

"Steve?" he murmured, stroking the moisture away. "Did I hurt you? Was it your first time?"

"No to the first, yes to the second. Like I said, I planned to wait. But I can't feel any pain, and I'll heal up pretty quickly, and… it was amazing."

Mack pulled out, and disposed of the condom before grabbing flannels to wash off the mess. He dried them with a towel as well, as Steve lay sprawled on the bed. He felt pretty jelly-legged as well, but he wasn't the one whose ass had just been reamed beyond recognition. Steve shifted to the far side of the bed and Mack flopped down beside him.

"How're you feeling?" he asked.

"Glowing," Steve said.

"Well, I used protection, so you can't be pregnant."

Steve gave him a withering look. "Thanks for the reassurance." Mack chuckled, and Steve tapped him on the chest. "What now?"

"Rest. I'm not up for another round just yet."

"I didn't mean that. I meant…"

Mack sighed. "Look." Steve frowned. "Apparently Fitz and Stark are soulmates. Now I don't know your buddy boy, but if he hurts Fitz there'll be hell to pay from all the rest of us, and it's gonna hurt him if Stark leaves."

"I don't think Tony will wanna let go of Fitz," Steve said. "Unless he tries to be stupidly noble. Not a good look on him, but it's partly my fault for challenging him when we first met."

"Noble?"

Steve shrugged. "If he thinks Fitz is better off without him, he'll do everything he can to break it off. Won't work if they bond first. But Tony's trying to be more of an adult than adolescent these days."

"He better not hurt Turbo."

"Is Fitz confident enough to recognise that Tony's being self-sacrificing?"

"I can't believe we're talking about them when we've just had sex," Mack said.

"I'm sorry! I'm new to all this. I'm just trying to keep the conversation going. Any conversation really."

"Why? Are you embarrassed about how wanton you were?"

Steve sank down in the covers, cheeks turning redder. "Maybe?"

"Damn, babe, you got nothing to worry about. You're sexy as hell, and I'm the luckiest guy alive."

He grinned as Steve buried his face in Mack's shoulder, blushing even harder. Mack pulled him close, and Steve latched on, exhaling through his nose.

"Could fall asleep like this," he mumbled.

"Can't reach the blankets, so you're gonna have to hope that no one comes knocking, `cause they'd be in for one hell of a sight."

* * *

When Fitz called, Mack was only half-surprised.

"What's up, Turbo?" he said tiredly.

"Uh, first, congratulations on finding your soulmate."

"Notice you didn't introduce me to yours."

"That's, uh, the second thing. He… he _left_ me."

Mack sighed, and prodded Steve awake. "I hope mine's not grumpy when he's woken up from a deep sleep."

"Can't say no to you," Steve said through a yawn. "What is it?"

"You were right about Stark making the sacrifice play." Steve blinked at him, and Mack put the phone on speaker. "You got both of us, Fitz. Tell us what happened."

"H-he said he didn't think we'd w-work out."

"Son of a bitch…"

"Calm down, Mack," Steve said. "It'll be fine, Fitz. Tony does want you, trust me. You're his soulmate. He wasn't sure how old you'd be, and he's a pretty insecure guy, so you've gotta cut him some slack there."

"…But he said—"

"Ignore what he said."

"Maybe…" Fitz sighed. "Maybe he's right. I may be a genius, but I… I have trouble with words…"

"You're a lot better than you were when I first met you, Turbo," Mack said.

"I'm b-broken. He would've seen that. Doesn't matter how smart I am, I'm still… I'm not a billionaire, I don't come from that kind of background."

"You're a regular Cinderella story."

"Fitz, I'll talk to Tony," Steve said, pinching the bridge of his nose. "He's being an idiot about this, and I'm gonna tell him so."

"No, don't. It's nothing. It d-doesn't matter. I shouldn't have bothered you. I'm sorry."

"Turbo—" But Fitz had hung up, and Mack sighed. "Well, this is gonna be fun."

Steve grumbled as he sat up. "Need to get my phone."

"I'll grab it for you. Stay there, Steve."

"I was lookin' forward to you screwing me into the bed, but I guess that's gonna have to wait."

Mack nearly tripped over, and looked back at his soulmate. "D'you think giving relationship advice can wait until we've renewed our bond?"

"Hmm." Steve blatantly ogled him. "Or the anticipation will make it all the sweeter."

He tossed Steve's phone onto the bed. "Get on to Stark and tell him he's being an idiot. I'm gonna take a shower."

"D'you think if you'd come inside me, I would've still been wet enough for you to just slide back in and take me right now?" Steve said, playing with his phone.

"…You were the one who said something about anticipation."

"Did I? Hmm. I guess so. The waiting will be even worse now." He grinned, still not taking his eyes off his phone. "You'll be so desperate when we get back to your room that… well, I won't be walkin' right for a long time after that." He shivered. "Maybe we'll bond in the bed this time."

Mack couldn't move from where he was. Steve looked up and met his eyes, then looked him over. His eyes widened.

"What?"

"How the hell did that fit inside me?" Steve said incredulously.

"Maybe I should just show you now? Save the anticipation for another day, when we're not newly bonded."

Steve chewed his lower lip. "I _did_ just send a message to Tony, telling him to get his head out of his ass. Let's… yeah, okay. Come back to bed."

* * *

**You all wanted to see this scene. Now you've seen it, and heard a bit more about Tony and Fitz from that chapter. Obviously the 'Size Difference' chapter, since it's the only one with Steve/Mack. And I'm **_**still**_** not impressed with 'real' SHIELD. Just watched episode 12 with Mum last night, and of course she doesn't know what Mack and Bobbi's big secret is, so…**

**Please review! Ooh, I'm on Fiction Press, and I've started posting a book I wrote… uh, last year? Under the username CeliaEquus, of course. If you like romance, and musical references, go ahead and check out 'Stormy Weather'! First chapter already up.**


	6. Brock Rumlow x Leo Fitz

**I was going to post something Brock-related for Frank Grillo's birthday, and got distracted playing 'Thornton Hall' (a Nancy Drew game), which always leads to me speaking in a southerner accent… anyway! I ran out of time, so I decided to crank out a bonding scene early in the morning, since I'll be at work, and probably doing my own birthday stuff, so… yeah. :D It's the day after FG, which is awesome. Go, Geminis! This is a continuation of chapter 89, 'Dread Pirates'.**

"Brock Rumlow x Leo Fitz"

_This time Fitz initiated the kiss. His bare skin was unexpectedly warm beneath Brock's hands, despite the chill in the air. He led Fitz over to the bed and sank onto the edge of it, before pulling his soulmate into his lap._

"_How'd you want this, Fitz?" Brock murmured. "On our sides? You on your back, or in my lap?"_

"_C-can I choose 'All of the above'?"_

_He growled. "I hoped you'd say that."_

Fitz shivered, and since it wasn't the temperature, Brock could only guess it was the growl. He grinned wolfishly, running rough nails down Fitz's back.

"Please," Fitz whimpered.

"What do you want first?"

"I… I don't know…"

"Prep, above all else." Brock grabbed the lube. "You might want to lie down for this. It'll be more comfortable for you."

Fitz was obedient, reclining back on Brock's bed. His hands barely kept still, fidgeting at his sides, and he stared as Brock lowered slick fingers between his legs.

"W-will it hurt?"

"Not if I'm careful," Brock said. "There'll be a burn, and I sure as hell hope you'll be aching tomorrow, so you won't forget everything that happens tonight."

"I'll never forget it," Fitz vowed, and Brock glanced up at him, Fitz's eyelashes fluttering as Brock traced circles around the tight ring. "I've not had much experience, but I know you'll make it good for me. The best. Because you're my soulmate." He finally broke eye contact, looking stunned. "Soulmate. My God. _Finally_."

"I know how you feel," Brock said. He leaned in and kissed Fitz, sliding his tongue into his soulmate's mouth at the same time as he began to finger him open. Fitz squeaked, each high-pitched noise descending into a moan as Brock delved deeper, scissoring two fingers, then three.

"Too much," he whined, jerking hips belying the statement.

"Want a safe-word?"

"_Nnn_."

"Fitz, baby? Your safe-word is science. Can you say that for me? Say it, Fitz, so I know you can."

"S-science."

"Good." He kissed Fitz's neck, crooking his fingers, and savoured the skin's vibration as Fitz cried out. "_Damn_, you're responsive. Wait `til I take you apart."

"Already… doing that oh _God_, Brock, don't—"

"Don't what? Do you want to safe-word out?" He paused, and then removed his fingers as Fitz caught his breath.

"I… I don't want to…"

"I need full sentences, sweetheart. We're not bonded yet, and knowing each other's thoughts is just a myth anyway. You know that."

Fitz nodded, his chest still moving erratically. "All of it. But… inside me. When we bond. I want you to…" His cheeks turned even redder than before, which Brock wouldn't have thought possible. "To, you know…"

"Come inside you?"

"Yeah."

"No bareback until we've both been thoroughly tested, and… in general, gotten very clean. _Everywhere_." Fitz glanced away, biting his lower lip. "It's health and safety. You work in R and D."

"I know. I didn't mean… _that_. Not yet, obviously. Eventually. But, uh, I was referring… just i-in general. While we're…"

It was easy to catch on to what Fitz was saying, but Brock was tempted to drag it out of him. That would be cruel, though, and he was desperate to get inside his soulmate. He _did_, however, draw out the preparation as long as possible, partly for safety, and partly because he loved Fitz begging. He wiped his fingers on a tissue and threw it out, pulled on the condom, slicked himself up with his left hand, and decided that since Fitz was clearly comfortable enough on his back, he may as well stay in that position.

"I'll take care of you," Brock said, and he covered Fitz's body. The engineer was trembling noticeably, and Brock rubbed his arms again. "I'm right here. I won't ever let anyone hurt you, I promise."

"Bit of a stupid promise, in our line of work," Fitz muttered. Brock snorted.

"Alright," he said. "While it's in my power, I'll look after you. When everyone who needs to know… knows, they'll make sure you're safe as well."

"Everyone at the academy will know by now, if I know Weaver and Simmons."

Brock positioned himself surreptitiously, taking advantage of Fitz's distraction. And it was true; he wouldn't let HYDRA get their hands on Fitz. Brock was one of the best agents; both Pierce and Fury would probably be happy to give extra protection to Fitz, although FitzSimmons was already one of SHIELD's greatest assets (that it knew about). He bent his head and traced Fitz's mouth with his tongue. Mid-kiss, he thrust in slowly, sinking into his soulmate in one hot, wet slide. His one regret was that barrier, but the exams wouldn't take too long.

Fitz groaned as their pelvises met. Brock grabbed Fitz's wrists and pinned them above his head. He swirled his hips, and nearly lost his tongue to startled teeth. He chuckled into Fitz's mouth, gradually rocking in and out. He felt the pressure of Fitz's legs around his waist, and shifted his hand that couple of inches until their soulmarks were pressed together.

The powerful heat washed over him, and he moved faster. Fitz whimpered, arching against Brock's body like a cat. As the light spread, as the warmth wrapped around them, everything felt _electric_. Eventually their kisses no longer resembled kisses, more like nips in the mouth area. Fitz was pleading softly, and Brock shoved into him as hard as he could on the next thrust. His soulmate cried out, stiffening and tightening and triggering Brock's own climax. He felt the bond snap into place like a body suit, screwed his eyes shut against the glare from their soulmarks.

"Brock. Brock, _please_. Oh God, it's too much. It… I can't take it…"

"I'm sorry," he hissed. "Can't stop it now."

Fitz let out a sob, and Brock's heart ached for him… until he opened his eyes as the light faded, and saw the peaceful, _blissful_ expression on his soulmate's face.

"Fitz?" he said quietly. Only soft breaths; otherwise, no stirring at all. A phone went off, one Brock didn't recognise, and realised that it was probably Fitz's. He pulled out, disappointed that he couldn't stay in longer, and staggered over to his soulmate's pants. He extracted the cell phone and answered it.

"That isn't Fitz?"

"No, it isn't." He rubbed his eye. "This Simmons?"

"Yes. Hello! You must be Brock. Was I… disturbing something? Only Fitz said he'd call me back in half and hour, to let me know whether he was staying the night, and Agent Weaver said to leave it an hour, but I was terribly worried because—"

"He's asleep."

"…Asleep?"

"I think I wore him out," Brock said, arching an eyebrow as he glanced at Fitz, who was still dozing peacefully. "We bonded, and I guess it took it out of him. How long has he been awake?"

"Awhile," Simmons said. She sounded amused. "You shagged him unconscious? Well done, Agent Rumlow. I'm impressed. Fitz definitely needs someone who can—"

"I get the picture," Brock said, uncomfortable with the conversation.

"You know, Fitz is like the brother I never had," she continued. "You'd better treat him right, or need I remind you that I'm SHIELD's top bio-scientist?"

"No reminder needed."

"So, since you're Fitz's soulmate… that makes you my brother, as well. Or brother-in-law, since you're bonded."

"Simmons," he said dryly, "I am _not_ your brother."

"Do you have any family?"

"Aside from my SHIELD co-workers… and now Fitz? No one."

"Well, now you do," she said, her voice firm. "We must have a proper chat sometime. But I'm sure you'd rather be with Fitz right now, so I'll let you go. Just as long as he's safe with you."

"Always," Brock said.

"I'm so glad he's with one of the good guys."

"Yeah." He crossed his fingers behind his back. "One of the good guys."

* * *

Embarrassed beyond all belief to discover that he'd passed out mid-coitus, Fitz buried his face in Brock's chest when he woke up to them entangled on the bed, much cleaner than when they'd been… bonding.

"I can feel it," he said, quiet voice loud in the still room. "Coming from my soulmark, but sort of… out of it as well, y'know?"

"I certainly do know," Brock mumbled into his hair. "You can go back to sleep, if you want. The party's over, and you're not expected back at your rooms. I got a personal call from Weaver, giving you permission to stay overnight."

"Oh, good."

"Also talked to Simmons."

"Ah. Well, she's known me for years. Teased me when I told her what my soulmark said. I can't tease her over hers, unfortunately. I've had it as long as I remember, since I was a wee bairn." Brock was tracing his thumb over the words. "How long have you been waiting for me?"

"…Since you were born."

"_That_ was my roundabout way of asking how old you were when you got _your_ words, an even more roundabout way of—"

"Asking how old I am."

"…Yeah."

"I was in my twenties. Thought I didn't have a soul for a long time, or that I'd die young. But I reassured myself with all those stories of Blanks finding their soulmates in people their age or older, who've gone through some kind of trauma that basically kick-started a new life for them, or someone who'd lost their soulmate and then gained a new one."

"I'm sorry, Brock."

"Not your fault, baby." Fitz sighed, and Brock swiftly changed the subject. "Simmons called to find out why _you_ hadn't called when you were supposed to."

"Oh, dear God. She'll kill me. She worries."

"She congratulated me on 'shagging you senseless', to paraphrase."

Fitz groaned. "She didn't."

"She did."

"…I'm not going to live that one down."

"I loved it," Brock said, smirking as he stretched, and noticed Fitz's hand hovering over his abs. "Made me feel smug that I fucked you into a coma."

"One way of putting it," Fitz muttered. "Crude, but accurate. Though the bond contributed to the intensity which knocked me out."

"…You can touch, you know. You're mine, which makes me yours." And HYDRA's, but there was no way in hell that Brock was telling Fitz _that_ particular secret. "I put a lot of work into those, I'll have you know."

"Just savouring it," Fitz said, before tracing one finger along the grooves in Brock's abdomen. "Hit the jackpot with you. Don't know why you'd get a pasty engineer as your soulmate, but I'm not complaining."

"You're Scottish," Brock said. "You're naturally pale. Not _pasty_. Who told you that?"

"I've got a mirror."

"Well, it's lying. You're gorgeous."

Fitz snorted softly. "And you're biased."

"I'm too old for you."

"Complete, utter bollocks, and you know that. If you can shag me into unconsciousness, you're doing extremely well for a man of…" his lips twitched, "your age."

"Why, you cheeky little—" Brock began to tickle Fitz, who laughed uncontrollably. "I'll get you back for that one of these days."

"Please, someone save me from the dread pirate!"

"Got you now, me heartie!"

Fitz gasped with laughter, trying to grab Brock's hands. "Yo-ho-ho and a bottle of rum… low. Hey, it rhymes!"

"I'll give _you_ a rhyme," Brock said, pinning Fitz down again and watching his soulmate's pupils dilate. "If you're good, with any luck… I'll give you a nice, deep f—"

"Brock!"

* * *

**Didn't know where to end it, so that's… well, where I ended it.**

**Sorry it's taken awhile to get around to doing another bonding scene! I should be working more on these than 'Fate', but it's so much fun writing stuff with plot, rather than PWP, although obviously there's stuff going on, and… yeah.**

**Please review!**


	7. Leo Fitz x Tony Stark

"Leo Fitz x Tony Stark"

"I can't believe you've got a goddamned _Star Trek_ reference in your soulmark," Tony said, running his thumb along the words again. Leo understood the fascination; he wished he could see Tony's soulmark, but it was habit for his soulmate to cover the words in fear of someone attempting to exploit them. Not that they had to worry about anyone trying to fake being his soulmate now that he and Leo had found each other; it was news, however, that they were keeping from the press for as long as possible.

"At least it set me on my career path," Leo said sleepily, running his fingers through Tony's inky black hair. "Either an engineer or playing Scotty in a remake. Yours has me calling you _sir_. And asking you for help. Christ, at least your words on me are original."

"Yeah, but 'better be interesting'? I sound like such an asshole."

"You're _my_… y'know, I won't finish that, because I have a terrible habit of accidental innuendo. You'll see that."

"I'm already seeing it," Tony said. He inhaled deeply, and rested his hand over Leo's soulmark. "Well, I deliberately create innuendo out of everything, so we're perfectly suited. Aside from being two hot engineering geniuses." Leo dipped his head, looking away. "You are. Don't do that thing… you're doing that…" Tony hauled himself up the couch and turned Leo's head around to face him. "Accept that I lo… that you're perfect to me, just like you once said I was perfect to you. Remember that, the day we met?"

"It was only a week ago," Leo said.

"And I was the desperate old man who begged you to say that we were soulmates," he said, and he swallowed. "Too long without you, kinda drove me nuts. When you were born I was still off the rails sometimes, and I was probably in one of my engineering frenzies. Not even Stane knew my words. In hindsight, a fucking good thing."

Leo wrapped himself around his soulmate.

"If he was still alive I'd kill him for you," he said quietly. "And you're not old. You could never be old. You're too full of life." Tony hummed, and this time he was the one threading his fingers through Leo's curls.

"Maybe I _should_ say it," he said.

"Say what?" Leo glanced up at him. "What you almost said before?"

"Yes."

"…Only if you don't think it's too soon."

"We're soulmates, Leo. I'd be surprised if _you_ didn't…"

He cleared his throat. "I do. If that's what was keeping you from saying it."

"You…?"

"I love you, Tony Stark."

In the next second he was flat on his back with a handsome billionaire attached to his mouth. Leo tried to keep up, but Tony was skilled at this, and he seemed to have more hands than most mortals. His shirt was already unbuttoned, so that Tony could continue to play with his soulmark; now the shirt was slipping off, and Leo whimpered as he was pressed down into the upholstery, Tony's singlet rubbing against his sensitive skin. Tony wrenched himself off and fell onto the cushions beside Leo.

"Damn it. I wasn't gonna rush you."

"Did that really look like you were rushing me?"

He shrugged helplessly. "I've never been in an actual relationship before. The closest would've been Pepper, until she found out that Hill was her soulmate, and then I had to let her go, no question. Of course, Hill's now in the doghouse for keeping Coulson's resurrection secret from us, especially Pepper." Leo raised an eyebrow, not that Tony noticed. "It's only ever been straight to bed with me. I'm not screwing this up, not with my soulmate. There's too much at stake."

"It's been a whole week, Tony—"

"And I'm doing this right. I know you can't let your mother know that you're alive, and we don't know where all your people are. But as soon as we get them all together, I… I want to make it official between us first."

Leo stared at him. "Official, as in…?"

Tony rolled off the couch, and stalked over to one of the benches in the lab. Leo sat up, wondering at the change in mood. He was glad Tony had had a large couch installed in the workshop, because it meant cuddling between projects, and they actually managed to get some sleep as well. Only with clothes on so far, but now that Leo knew for sure… well, not for surely-sure, but close enough… well, he was going to keep working on it.

Half a minute later, while he was still thinking deep thoughts, he saw shoes, and looked up just as Tony knelt before him. On one knee, and holding a small box.

"Leo Fitz, I love you, so will you m—"

He'd let Tony finish in a minute. Meanwhile, Leo pounced, nearly knocking him over, and he had to kiss his soulmate until they both nearly ran out of oxygen. Slowly, nightmares of being unable to breathe had receded in favour of being kissed breathless by Tony Stark. Once the worst of the impulses passed, he retreated to where he'd been sitting, a bit jelly-legged, and gestured for Tony to continue.

"Will you marry me in a real bonding ceremony? Please say yes. We can go as traditional as you want. I want to prove how serious I am, and… and make sure you won't run off when I get unbearable." Tony's eyes turned sad as he said this, and Leo's heart ached for his soulmate. "I'm not saying you would, but I _need_ this to…"

"I understand," Fitz said, and he cupped Tony's cheek. "Yeah, I'll marry you. Like you even had to ask. If ever I build a time machine, I'm going back in time to cuff your father around the head for making you this insecure."

"That would explain that night he came home complaining about how some curly-haired Scotsman attacked him for no reason," Tony said, his eyes widening to a ridiculous extent. But then he grinned, and Leo couldn't help jumping him again. This time, however, he was careful not to knock his fiancé over.

_Fiancé_! He could hardly believe it. He couldn't _wait_ to tell Simmons.

* * *

When JARVIS sent him a discreet alert, Tony shut down his current screen, waited for Leo to save his, and then grabbed him by the hand.

"Come with me," he said.

"Where are we going?" Leo asked, allowing himself to be dragged along to the elevator.

"Guess," Tony said. He tugged his fiancé near when the doors closed.

"Is it lunch-time?"

"Nope."

"Have you been assembled? Surely I didn't miss that announcement…"

"Guess again."

Leo seemed to give it some thought. Then his pupils dilated as he looked Tony head to toe, and he licked his lips. Tony seriously began to reconsider his vow of celibacy before the bonding ceremony.

"Are you finally taking me to bed?" Leo said, and he met Tony's eyes.

Fortunately, they arrived on the roof at that moment, and Tony breathed a sigh of relief when the doors opened and the light poured in. It was afternoon, and the eastward-facing doors had opened to protect their workshop eyes from the brightness, but it was still sunny enough to make the figures blurry for a few seconds. Then the people Barton had flown in started moving their way. Leo gasped, and looked at Tony, who merely smiled and shrugged.

"Found your wedding party," he said.

"Oh my… thank you!" Leo threw his arms around Tony's neck and kissed him repeatedly between thanks.

"Don't… kiss me," Tony said, gripping his soulmate's hips. "Go say hi to your friends!"

With a final kiss, Leo ran off, and into his team's arms. It was weird seeing Coulson, who they'd known long before these strangers, being all friendly with them. Barton rested an elbow on Tony's shoulder.

"He was never like that with us," he said. "It's like he's forgotten how to be professional around junior agents. He's become Papa Phil."

"I know what you mean," Tony replied. "I don't know how I feel about it. He's been alive all this… most of this time, and he never told us. Now he's the director of a new SHIELD, and we're barely a blip on his radar. He's only here because of Leo."

"Who's only here because of Coulson."

There wasn't much Tony could say to that, especially as the others approached. Barton clapped Tony on the back and sauntered over to the elevator, which was still waiting for them. Tony insisted on having introductions inside, where no one would have to squint to see, and when they were all crammed in he pulled Leo into his arms and wouldn't let go, making sure they understood completely. Coulson gave a small nod, acknowledging this, and Tony turned his attention to the introductions. He shook hands with Leo's friends, keeping one arm around his soulmate at all times, the marks brushing close together and separated only by clothing.

"When's the wedding?" Hunter said.

"Not a wedding," Leo replied. "Bonding ceremony. As soon as possible, now that you're all here, because Tony's withholding se—"

Tony covered Leo's mouth, and felt his cheeks heating up like they hadn't since he was a teenager. Judging by everyone's looks, they knew exactly what Leo was going to say.

"Not in mixed company," Tony said, lowering his hand. "There are ladies present."

"Until after the ceremony," Leo said, thankfully missing the bit about celibacy, even though it was pointless trying to hide it.

"A bonding ceremony," Coulson said, studying Tony. "That's very permanent of you."

"Bonding is permanent," he said. "Leo's my soulmate, and I want to make it clear to _everyone_ that nothing's going to part us. I'm not giving up…" He hated pouring out his feelings in front of strangers. "I'm not giving him up. A bonding ceremony will _prove_ it."

After that declaration, Barton led them into idle chatter until they reached the common area, where Coulson was going to get disappointed faces from more people.

It was true. A bonding ceremony was far more significant than a wedding. Bonding was generally private, especially considering the positions some soulmark placements suggested. Tony and Leo could bond in front of others, but it would involve Leo's chest being bared, and Tony wasn't fussed on the idea of other people seeing that much of his soulmate. He'd do whatever Leo wanted, of course; Tony bought whatever he thought his fiancé would like, whatever he'd need, beg for suggestions from Leo (who lived on way too little, which Tony found unacceptable).

In the days of modesty, as long as soulmarks were fairly close together it counted. It was about the intensity of the soulmates' feelings for each other, which could very well form a pre-bond without contact. Tony felt strongly enough for Leo that he knew a bonding ceremony could work for them. It could. They hadn't gone over the details yet, but Tony was prepared for all the traditional vows, if that's what Leo wanted.

* * *

Damn, he was lucky.

Leo tried to push Skye's hands away from his hair, and Jemma's away from his collar.

"Not even a tie?" she said. "Come on, Fitz…"

"Nope," he said. "I asked you lot in here to calm my… my…"

"Nerves?" Skye suggested.

"That. Not to fuss over… this." He indicated his simple outfit. They weren't having the ceremony outside, so he didn't have to rug up. He was wearing a loose button-up formal shirt, short enough not to be tucked in to his black trousers, and he'd chosen a belt which had two linking metal arms, rather than a buckle (to save time later). He doubted he would have to open his shirt, but he wanted to be prepared. It was only fair, since Tony's soulmark would be on display with his short sleeves.

"You look very nice," Jemma said.

"I don't need to look nice," he grumbled.

"No, but you'll be grateful for it when you look back over the pictures one day."

"…Can't argue with that."

"Come on," May said. "Your groom's waiting. You don't want him to think you're running away, do you?"

Leo squared his shoulders. "Absolutely not. Let's get going."

So it was that three minutes later he was at Tony's side and holding his hands. Director Coulson, as the only direct link between the two of them, had agreed to lead the ceremony, welcoming the guests, making sure everything went in order, and prompting them with the vows. A warm sensation grew in Leo's chest as he vowed his soul to Tony, and it was repeated back to him. Then Tony tugged Leo forwards, turned him, and slid his arm around so that the only barrier between their soulmarks was Leo's shirt. It took him back to a few days ago, when they were all in the lift and Tony publicly declared his claim without even realising it. He leaned back into his soulmate's hold, and let the warmth comfort him. The scratch of facial hair in the crook of his neck was the only warning he had before Tony breathed into his ear.

"I love you, Leo," he whispered.

"I love you, Tony," he said, turning his head enough to catch a glimpse of brown eyes.

Coulson was saying something, but he couldn't pay much attention while intense thoughts buzzed through his head, and _feelings_ churned in his gut. He reached out, rested a hand over Tony's arm, and swallowed the lump in his throat as tears pricked his eyes.

"Damn it," Tony hissed. He jerked his arm away, then shoved it up beneath Leo's shirt, bringing their soulmarks into contact. It was _electric_. The feelings intensified, and he realised that he'd been feeling what _Tony_ could feel. Their pre-bond had already formed, and this was the real bond taking place. He tilted his head around and felt Tony's lips meet his. This was more intimate than anything he'd ever felt before, and every scrap of insecurity was being overcome by such intense affection from his soulmate that he wondered whether he'd ever feel this good again, whether Tony could feel how much Leo loved him in return.

The first flush of the bond faded, and Tony moved his arm down. Leo finally met his eyes again, panting, and the moment was only broken when someone spoke up.

"Does that usually happen?" Colonel Rhodes said. Coulson cleared his throat.

"I don't think so," he said.

"Enjoy the party," Tony said. There was a wild kind of look in his eyes which gave Leo the shivers. "We're… going. Away."

Then he hauled Leo up into a fireman's hold and headed for the lift.

"Hey! Put me down!"

"Don't say you don't want this, because I know you do," Tony said.

"Yes, but…" He poked Tony's behind. "Not like this. This is _not_ romantic. You carry me properly, Anthony Stark." With a sigh, Tony put him back down, then swept him up into his arms in a bridal hold.

"Is that better?"

"Much." Leo looped his arms around his soulmate's neck. "Continue."

With a twinkle in his eyes, Tony took Leo upstairs to what would now be their quarters, and threw him onto the bed, before diving on top. Leo laughed loudly as Tony tickled him, rubbing his nose along the vein in Leo's neck. It was nearly enough to distract him from his clothes being stripped off. He kicked off his shoes, hoping that there was nothing valuable in the room that could end up broken. Then he pulled and pushed at Tony's clothes until he was bare as well.

"That's amazing," he said breathlessly, tracing around the arc reactor. Tony pulled back. "I'm sorry. Did that hurt?"

"Not… not physically. It's the memories, the thought I could've died before meeting you, that my weapons could've killed you." He lowered his head. "Then I remember that my tech was in the Helicarriers, and that I didn't find out that HYDRA was in SHIELD, and I couldn't protect you when… when Ward…"

Leo cupped his face, Tony's despair welling inside him.

"Don't," he whispered. "I'm here now. We're here. We're _bonded_, Tony. No one can take that away from us. We've had the ceremony, and this evening or tomorrow we'll check and see whether Thor and Steve have left us any cake." Tony chuckled, loosening up. "An' now, if you don't mind, I'd like you to m-make love to me."

"With pleasure," Tony said. He dipped down to kiss Leo on the nose, then the lips, and then ran his fingertips over Leo's chest, making him giggle. "Now, now."

"Stop _tickling_ me!"

Tony retracted his hands, and then fumbled about on his bedside table until he hooked a small bottle of lube.

"Should we shower first or—"

"I've waited _two weeks_ for this."

He blinked. "Leo, we only met two weeks ago."

"Exactly. Although considering how long I've had a crush on you… well, you could say I've been waiting a hell of a lot longer. So kindly stop wasting time and get inside me."

Tony was extremely patient, to an annoying extent, especially when Leo felt echoes of his amusement. He couldn't deny squirming with frustration until Tony growled. He went still, and then he felt Tony's worry that if he wasn't careful, he might hurt Leo. It humbled him, and he forced himself to relax, and not push. Everything was so much sweeter when the burn was negligible, and he exhaled shakily as Tony bottomed out. The withdrawal was slow, and stole Leo's breath with the gradual slide back in. He wound his fingers into Tony's hair and pulled him in for a kiss.

After that, time blurred. There was no hurry, just a growing bundle of sensation, which didn't so much explode as consume. Leo shuddered, winding his right leg around Tony's back, and rocked upwards to keep the rush of bliss going for as long as possible. He wouldn't be surprised if it lasted only seconds, nor would he be surprised if it lasted a lifetime. He whimpered when Tony seemed to pull away, but instead rolled Leo onto his side. He carefully withdrew, then settled behind, and pulled Leo against him until their soulmarks met again.

"_Damn_, that was good," Leo mumbled, exhausted, and Tony chuckled.

"Which part of it?" he asked.

"You," Leo said, and he fell asleep, safe and warm and loved.

* * *

**Because I'm a romantic fool, as you should all know by now.**

**I loved the idea of Fitz and Tony bonding in an actual ceremony because they just couldn't wait until they were alone, and it was (fairly) modest. Then I had to do the slow love-making, because it was requested by a reader on AO3, and it made so much sense for this rare pairing.**

**Please review!**


	8. MESSAGE FROM AUTHOR

Hello.

I've been on ffnet since 2009, and have posted over 2 million words of fan fiction in that time. However, I regret to inform you that, due to several mirror sites which have been created for the purposes of spamdexing, I am taking down my stories from this website. The mirror sites carry viruses, and the creators are making money from other people's hard work without permission. If someone searches for my stories online and ends up on one of those sites, I refuse to take responsibility for it. But I also wish to lessen the chances of that happening.

So, for the safety of my readers and because I'm pissed off that these hacker types are making money off me without my permission, I'm removing all my stories from this website by the end of the month.

You can still find me on Adult Fan Fiction, and I've posted a hell of a lot of stories on Archive Of Our Own. I'll continue to post on those sites. AO3 has my fan fiction from the following fandoms: Marvel, 'Sherlock', Miss Marple, and crossovers involving Marvel and other fandoms. My 'Labyrinth' and Harry Potter fan fiction will take awhile to post on there, and I'll probably try to tidy up some of the stories. But if you wish to continue following me, that's the place to do it.

I'm also on Tumblr under the same name, so look me up there sometime.

Thank you all so much for your support, especially those who've followed me since the beginning. If these circumstances upset you, please go to Fiction Press. They haven't done a damn thing about taking down the other sites. I'm sure a flood of complaints won't make a difference, but in case it does, feel free to harass them.

Love,

Celia.


End file.
